If Only
by TFulghum
Summary: A TorixHunter fic of course! This was a oneshot but I decided to stretch it out! Read and Review! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

If Only

Chapter 1

Tim

AN: I decided to write a new Hunter/ Tori fic.

The sunset expanded over the horizon, the colors lighted everywhere. The sky was as if peace had reached the world. The sky was orange and red, the clouds pink bubblegum globs. Soon the stars came into play and replaced the colorful sky with a dim midnight blue. The moon was now able to be seen more clearly than an hour before. The moon shone through the water of the beach, penetrating all darkness. But no matter what it was darkness.

The fish ate the other fish just like in the real world. If you weren't careful you could be the predator's next meal. Nothing was peaceful, nothing. The only peace you could find would be if you were at home and everyone had a smile on their faces and were not trying to grab at each other's throats.

Hunter sat down. He sat down in the soft sand. He had this strange feeling like he was missing something. He was soon realizing what that something or someone was: Tori Hanson. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth as she walked. Her sea blue eyes were the most beautiful ting you could every dream to see. Her smile would make all people around her smile. Hunter knew she was probably the one he was fixated on. She was the one he loved.

He saw her wade into the water and hop onto her surfboard. A wave soon approached her; she stood up and began surfing through the blue whirlpool of hazy-blue water. She unfortunately was taken by surprise of the wave and was pushed away from her board. She washed up to the shore. Hunter hopped up and walked over.

"Hey are you okay Tori?" the crimson ranger asked holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yea, I'm fine!" she replied smiling reaching for his hand hopping up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat," he blurted out.

"Well, I can't tonight. You know I kind of do sill have a boyfriend." The water ranger replied back sighing heavily.

"O yea, I forgot, maybe some other time," he said somewhat feeling heartbroken.

"Yea some other time." She said. She walked off to her car and dried her hair. She hopped in her van, waved to Hunter and drove off to her boyfriend's apartment.

"Damn it Hunter. How could you be so stupid?" he asked himself. He sat back down watching the waves.

Tori arrived at the apartment. She unlocked the door with her personal key and walked in. She saw her boyfriend, Tom, lying on the sofa snoring heavily. She walked over and ran her hand through his wavy jet black hair. Trying not to wake him up she tiptoed to her room and changed her clothes plopped on the other sofa and started flipping through channels.

About a half an hour later Tom woke up startled by Tori. "Hey Tori." he said wiping the sleep from his weary eyes. "When'd you get back?"

"O, about thirty minutes ago." She replied bobbing from the couch she was on to the couch he was on.

He sat up. She leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her hungrily. She shook her head. He moved his hand through her blonde hair. He tried kissing her like the first time again but with more of it. She backed away and said," Please stop." He obeyed for about two minutes then tried again.

She pushed him away," Stop it Tom." He didn't obey. She kicked him in his "special place" and walked out of the apartment. Tom leaned against the wall and mumbled," Damn." He placed his hand against his forehead," I am so dumb."

She walked out of the complex and hopped into her van and drove off. 'Luckily that is his apartment and not mine' she thought. She decided to go back to the beach. She opened the door, walked out, and then closed the door with a slam. She walked over to Hunter and smiled at him.

"Hey I thought you already had plans," he said like a smart ass.

"Well my boyfriend tried making a move, the one I am totally not ready for, and then I left." She replied as she sat down next to him.

"O, well there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time," he began. She looked at him. "Well the fact is that I like you, hell I love you. I can't live without you."

She looked at him shocked. "Well I have a confession as well. I have had a crush on you, but I never had the guts to tell you." She smirked.

"Then you were you going out with the lame-o?" the red ranger asked.

"I don't know maybe it that happened so I could figure out if I really loved you," she replied then kissed him passionately.

"Whoa," the astounded teen said.

"I know, am I great or what?" the blue ranger giggled. Hunter returned the kiss.

The moon shone on them. It looked as if the two were angels from heaven or something of that sort. They gazed upon the moonlight night for the remaining countless hours of the moons stay.

AN: DID YOU LIKE IT?? R&R please, please. Give me suggestions if you think there should be more or a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

If Only

Chapter 

Tim

The water slowly moved back and forth, as if it were a child pacing. A crab crawled along, proud of himself for surpassing the ocean's capability of keeping him. Although sadly for him the ocean came right back for him. Slowly drifting with him.

The seagulls pecked at the left behind scraps of food. That was their meal for the morning, hopefully it would be this easy for the rest of the day's picking.

Tori sat her board upright. She took out the needed material and started waxing it. She noticed some guys checking her out, she didn't really mind. Although she sort of became fed up when one came up to her and started asking her out and some other stuff. "No . . . just go." She said as politely as she could.

"Aw, come on you know you what to go out with me," he teased.

"No I don't!" she almost screamed.

He tried to kiss her but was stopped by a fist to the face. The guy looked up and saw a dirty blonde. "Bastard," the dirty blonde said as he kicked the jerk away.

"Thanks Hunter," she smiled.

"No problem," he said sweetly giving her a peck on the cheek. "Well unfortunately I have to go to work, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure of course." She agreed. He walked off, she stared at his but," nice ass," she murmured.

Hunter stared at the register, 'Why was it such a slow day' he thought. It felt as if the seconds crawled by like minutes, and minutes like hours. Soon the sun began to set. The many shades of red and orange became clearer. The clouds turned from white to pink. The sky was a beauty.

Kelly walked over to the front door and switched the "WE"RE OPEN" sign to the "SORRY WE"RE CLOSED" sign. She ordered them off so they could enjoy the rest of their day, well more like night.

Hunter, Shane, and Dustin walked out one after another. They parted their separate ways for the night. Hunter met Tori at the spot they both agreed on. He walked over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They decided to get a hot dog, okay two hot dogs. They paid the hotdog man and ate their hotdogs. Tori "accidentally" squirted mustard and ketchup on Hunter's shirt. She laughed," Well I guess you'll just have to take of f you're shirt." He shook his head disagreeing." Or we could go take a swim." She suggested.

"Thatsounds ok," he smiled.

They walked down to the shore and waded into the water. Soon the moon's image reflected on them. They smiled at each other. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck yet again. He wrapped his arms around her waist (funny they are in the water doing this, eh?). 'O my god she is so beautiful' Hunter thought. Tori moved up against him, she tiptoed up and planted a big one on him. He returned the kiss with yet a better one. They were kissing for a while (now readers do you really want to wonder what would happen if someone yelled shark?). They got out and dried off. The moon shimmered in the water. What an end for a great night.

Hunter walked Tori home. They kissed goodnight and Tori went inside. Hunter left for his house, he was in love.

Tori walked around her house for no apparent reason. She soon found herself in the den. She flipped the television on and started flipping through channels. She started comparing Tom and Hunter in her head. Overall she thought Hunter was better. She found a show and started watching. She barely understood it. She started drifting off slowly, falling into a deep slumber.

Hunter made it into the apartment complex. He walked in and saw Shane and Dustin playing poker. He joined in of course. The game ended and the result was the earth and wind ranger owing Hunter $126 a piece.

Someone stood outside of the building, plotting what he was going to do next.

AN: Sorry it was so short. R&R Who is the mystery man?? R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

If Only

Chapter 3 Cause and Effect

By Tim

_AN: I am sorry to say it but this is the last chapter of If Only. You will find out who the mystery man is and why the chapter is called what it is. There might be one more chapter after this though. Well Read and Review! Enjoy!_

Shane and Dustin stupidly agreed to another game of poker to win back their money, but yet again owed Hunter more than what they had. Soon there was a knock on the door; Hunter got up to answer it. But while walking from the table to the door he kept wondering who would be there this late. He opened the door and found a hysteric Tori, he noticed she had been crying and also noticed her heavy breathing. Dustin and Shane saw this and came to help, Dustin grabbed the tissues.

They sat her down on the couch and repeatedly asked the blonde what had happened. She stayed silent. She was ready to talk and of course they were all ears. "It was…" she began," it was Tom," she said," he broke in to my apartment he tried yet again to make a move on me but didn't win. I ran out as fast as I could seeing by the time I even got in the car it'd be too late. So I ran all the way down here," she said finishing her short story.

"that bastard," Hunter said raged," he's going to pay." But all they could do know was try calming Tori down a little more. She fell asleep, her head resting on Hunter's chest.

-IFONLYCHAPTER3-

"Damn it!" the man cursed, "I almost had her!" He ran his hand through his black hair. He hopped into his Scion (did I spell that right?). _I'll get them, one or the other I'll get them,_ the man sinisterly thought.

-IFONLYCHAPTER3-

Hunter dozed off, while listening to Shane and Dustin talk, they began to bore him and soon he just fell asleep. He dreamt of him and Tori together alone in peace.

-IFONLYCHAPTER3-

-Flashback-

"_Hey are you okay Tori?" the crimson ranger asked holding out a hand to help her up._

"_Yea, I'm fine!" she replied smiling reaching for his hand hopping up._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat," he blurted out._

"_Well, I can't tonight. You know I kind of do sill have a boyfriend." The water ranger replied back sighing heavily. _

"_O yea, I forgot, maybe some other time," he said somewhat feeling heartbroken._

"_Yea some other time." She said. She walked off to her car and dried her hair. She hopped in her van, waved to Hunter and drove off to her boyfriend's apartment. _

"_Damn it Hunter. How could you be so stupid?" he asked himself. He sat back down watching the waves._

-Flashback-

The man from before (the one plotting) began walking up the steps to the apartment the rangers were at. He walked up slowly asking himself over and over again if he really wanted to do this, he reminded himself that he did. He gripped on the gun that was hidden in his jacket pocket.

He got to do the door, at first he was going to knock, but then he decided not to. He kicked the door down instead.

Everybody including the now awake Tori and Hunter jumped up in a fighting stance. "Tom," Tori asked," What the hell are you doing here?"

"To annihilate him," Tom answered pointing at Hunter. "You stole her from me. . ." there was silence," and now, I want her back!"

"No chance in hell you filthy asshole!" Hunter spat now standing in front of Tori.

-Flashback-

_She noticed some guys checking her out, she didn't really mind. Although she sort of became fed up when one came up to her and started asking her out and some other stuff. "No . . . just go." She said as politely as she could._

"_Aw, come on you know you what to go out with me," he teased._

"_No I don't!" she almost screamed._

_He tried to kiss her but was stopped by a fist to the face. The guy looked up and saw a dirty blonde. "Bastard," the dirty blonde said as he kicked the jerk away._

"_Thanks Hunter," she smiled._

"_No problem," he said sweetly giving her a peck on the cheek. "Well unfortunately I have to go to work, so I'll see you later?"_

"_Sure of course." She agreed. He walked off, she stared at his but," nice ass," she murmured_.

-Flashback-

"Oh, I'm already in hell so the luck's all on me!" the Tom replied. Tom lunged at Hunter; Dustin got in the way and took the blow, now becoming unconscious. "Who's next?" Tom idiotically asked.

"ME!" Shane yelled out swiping his fist across Tom's jaw. Tom replied to this by catching Shane off guard with a knee to the gut.

"You ass!" Tom spat at the unconscious air ranger. "I presume you are the infamous Hunter," he said looking towards the crimson ranger.

"Who wants to know?" Hunter asked.

"Well now I know it's THE Hunter Tori continued to talk about." He stated they both stared at Tori. "Right Tori?"

-Flashback-

_Tori walked in the door of Tom's, her boyfriend, apartment. "Hey Tom!" Tori greeted._

"_Hey babe," he replied. "How was your day?" he asked._

"_It was ok, I ran into Hunter. We talked fro a little bit." She replied._

_2 DAYS LATER… _

_Tori walked in the door of Tom's, her boyfriend, apartment. "Hey Tom!" Tori greeted._

"_Hey babe," he replied. "How was your day?" he asked._

"_It was ok, I ran into Hunter. We talked fro a little bit." She replied._

"_What did you two talk about," he asked._

_Tori started telling him what was talked about. Soon day after day the same thing happened, each day she would talk about Hunter more, if she didn't talk about Hunter she found a way to get someone to bring up Hunter._

-Flashback-

"She talked about you day after day week after week." Tom explained," It made me sick!"

"Let me make you a bit more sick," Hunter offered.

"Nah I don't think so." Tom tried punching Hunter put ran into the table knocking the cards and poker chips over.

Hunter tripped him and started kicking him while the attacker was still down. Tom managed to knock Hunter over, now able to get up. Tom pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Hunter. The young teen froze at the first sight of the weapon.

"Tom!" Tori shrieked," Stop this, you don't have to do this! Why would you have even considered doing this?" He told her. (Sorry but I really don't want to explain this again)

"I'll do it anyway Tori, I want you don't you see that?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't want you," she replied.

"Fine then," he replied firing the trigger.

6 MONTHS LATER…

Tori and the gang knelt down at the grave. She placed the roses down and soon tears fell. Everybody else paid their respects. "Guys could I have a minute," Tori asked. They understood and left her alone for about five minutes.

"Hey babe," Tori cried. "I miss you so much and it's so hard to live without you, I've tried but it's to hard." The tears fell harder. "Tom… he's in jail, and everybody misses you like hell and…and… well I just wish you were here." She stood up and joined the others and went to her apartment.

The grave read:

_Hunter Bradley_

_A good friend and a good brother_

_He helped others when needed._

-Flashback -

"_Hey I thought you already had plans," he said like a smart ass._

"_Well my boyfriend tried making a move, the one I am totally not ready for, and then I left." She replied as she sat down next to him._

"_O, well there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time," he began. She looked at him. "Well the fact is that I like you, hell I love you. I can't live without you." _

_She looked at him shocked. "Well I have a confession as well. I have had a crush on you, but I never had the guts to tell you." She smirked._

"_Then you were you going out with the lame-o?" the red ranger asked._

"_I don't know maybe it that happened so I could figure out if I really loved you," she replied then kissed him passionately. _

"_Whoa," the astounded teen said. _

"_I know, am I great or what?" the blue ranger giggled. Hunter returned the kiss._

_The moon shone on them. It looked as if the two were angels from heaven or something of that sort. They gazed upon the moonlight night for the remaining countless hours of the moons stay._

-Flashback-

THE END?(I'm not even sure)

_AN: Did you like it? Hope so! Well you know the drill: Leave a review, Tata for now! Well Hunter is dead (didn't see that coming? Well yea you did.)_


End file.
